1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valves, and more particularly to thermostatic and temperature valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Public housing for the elderly and low income, public use buildings for government, commercial and sports endeavors, and commercial living units such as motels, hotels and apartments are extensive energy consumers along with military and educational buildings. The cost of operation of such complexes is greatly related to the cost and amount of fuel consumed, particularly if the operator, and not the dweller, is directly responsible for the fuel costs.
Many users of such aforementioned facilities are prone to tamper with the heating system's thermostats to the extent that the sensors are removed, and thereby the maximum amount of heat flows through the system at all times. This is obviously costly and unnecessary.
There is, therefore, a great need for a tamperproof control. Since sensors are usually easy to disconnect, there is a need to provide a device that will restrict the flow of heat, even though the sensor has been tampered with.